Inundado de ti
by KazuYagami
Summary: Fue una noche, un simple desliz de su rutinario y estructurado día a día, sin embargo, tan sólo aquello bastó para que en Mikami se formara la semilla de la curiosidad, del descontrol, de una obsesión que le robaría la cordura y a Light hasta su último suspiro. Él dictó y el destino… Le obedeció.


**CAPÍTULO I**

_"__¡Ya no lo soporto! ¡En todo lo que piensas es en tu trabajo! Estoy cansada de esto… De ti"_

De un momento a otro, su cuadrada y rutinaria existencia se había quebrantado. Y aunque no terminaba de procesarlo todavía, Mikami se veía afectado, tal vez era demasiado para él. Por primera vez en 6 años, había dejado de lado una pila de documentos por revisar tras la puerta de su despacho, todo para perderse entre las frías calles del centro, sin rumbo, casi sin conciencia suficiente.

No es que le importara del todo su separación, no obstante, no podía evitar el hecho de que le desencajara por completo su organizado plan de vida. Si, logró llegar a querer a Takada, pero quizás no fue lo suficiente como para exigirle una reconciliación, aunque a estas alturas dudaba si en verdad se le podía llamar amor a lo que sentía por ella.

Asunto importante era otro, el simple hecho de ver su _perfecto_ día a día desequilibrado lo enloquecía a más no poder. Era su mayor y peor complejo tal vez. Detestaba la palabrería, el bullicio, el desorden.

Todo en él era despertarse temprano, dirigirse al trabajo, asesorar a sus clientes, volver a casar por las noches, besar y hacerle el amor a su esposa regularmente. De vez en cuando los amigos, de vez en cuando un momento para él. ¿Era aburrido? Puede ser, sin embargo, eso era por lo que siempre luchó, una bella mujer, un acomodado hogar, hijos a futuro, la gloria de su trabajo. Y cualquier cosa fuera de ello, lo desordenaba todo, absolutamente todo.

Por lo mismo, no terminaba de darle crédito a lo que veía en aquel instante. Unas pocas palabras de esa mujer, unas maletas tras la puerta y se quebró, tanto como para acabar así, como nunca lo imaginó.

¿Él, un abogado reconocido, teniendo sexo con un hombre?, ¿Acaso era posible?, _¿Desde cuándo sus tendencias homosexuales?_ ¿Cómo pudo ser?... Eso no cabía en su mundo, para nada.

No entendía, ni por un momento, lo que el cotilleo de aquel día le había llevado a hacer. Y es que ahora mismo, yaciente sobre una cama de algún sombrío _hotel de amor_, Mikami sostenía demandante las caderas de un adulto joven, que, absorto en su propio placer y pidiendo casi en la inconsciencia por más, cabalgaba encima de él, otorgándole casi a voluntad un exquisito éxtasis que jamás había probado, ni siquiera con su -ahora- ex mujer, aquella que creía sería la más importante en su vida.

Pensaba y a la vez no en ello, mientras se preocupaba –irracionalmente- por obtener más de esa carne que se le entregaba con tanta facilidad. Lo poco y nada que valía recordar de ese día, era haber firmado el estúpido divorcio que intuía acabar con su vida y el cómo terminó en un bar bebiendo hasta no poder más, ahogándose de borracho.

Se preguntaba entonces, en qué parte del camino se había topado con el sensual cuerpo que se auto-complacía arriba de él, es más, qué tanto le cautivó como para tener sexo ahora, sin siquiera indagarse sus nombres.

¿Tal vez fue el inusual erotismo que reflejaba esa mirada miel, el aroma a canela natural que desprendía su bronceada piel, o incluso, el simple talle perfecto de su rostro varonil, y que, maravillosamente descendía por su cuerpo, al parecer esculpido por Dioses, el mismo que se contraía ahora al son de sus alocadas estocadas?

Qué habría sido, se cuestionaba, ¿Qué le pasaba?

Pero, más importante, en un segundo pareció dejar de hurgar más en sus pensamientos, entregándose por completo a la absorbente sensación que vivió cuando un escalofrío de pies a cabeza lo remeció. Su acompañante de lujuria le advirtió con sus gemidos disparados que el final estaba cerca, que pronto tendría que llegar el final. Así que Teru, como buen amante que descubrió ser en toda su época de joven y sencillamente dejándose llevar, apresuró el vaivén de sus embestidas en lo que cambiaba de lugares con aquel hombre sin nombre ni edad.

Quedó sobre él, apoyando su cabeza en ese hueco sudoroso entre el cuello y oreja izquierda de su compañero, aspirando involuntario de su delicioso aroma… Ése que lo volvió insensible de un momento a otro, frívolo a sus deseos e instintos más bajos, todo para darle con más ganas en su interior, llevándolos al extremo, a un orgasmo celestial.

Uno, dos, tres movimientos más ayudados de calientes suspiros y se vino, librándose en casi totalidad.

Algo que le resultó demasiado diferente para alguien como él, pero extrañamente delicioso. Tal vez no eran grandes senos los que tenía ahora enfrente, pero aquello lo compensó la amable estrechez de un cuerpo fresco y cálido, uno que no sentía hace años en su cama, _ni en su vida_.

—No estuvo nada mal— Murmuró cansado aquel desconocido para el abogado, respirando agitado junto a él, sobre las sabanas sucias, olientes a sexo y nada más.

El fiscal le quedó mirando, ciertamente dudoso de qué responder, observando como el otro sencillamente miraba hacia el techo, no preocupándose en nada por su desnudez. Mikami decidió callar, sintiéndose incapaz de razonar frase alguna, y qué iba a decir si ni idea del qué le hizo llegar allí. Al contrario, buscando respuesta no apartó ni por un segundo la mirada de él.

En efecto, era peculiar, un rostro y cuerpo más hermosos de lo común, con una extraña sensualidad, sin mencionar que era dueño de una llamativa mirada fría, que más que molestar atraía. Pero eran cosas que por lo general no llamaban su atención, menos en un hombre, incluso se negaba a pensar que había llegado tan bajo como para comprar sexo.

_¿…Entonces qué? ¿El hermoso rosado de sus carnosos labios, su inmaculado y blanco cuello, la proporción perfecta de su delgado cuerpo tal vez?_ Pensaba, a medida que bajaba más y más el recorrido con su confuso mirar.

¿O quizás fue el simple hecho de que no quería sentirse tan mierda por haber acabado divorciado a sus escasos 30 años?

_¡Maldición!_

—Hey, ¿Qué miras tanto?— El joven paró su misión, justo cuando sus ojos estaban fijos en aquel abdomen plano y bien formado— ¿Acaso te enciende el verme desnudo?

_TUN TUN TUN_, latió su corazón.

Qué maravillosa técnica de seducción. Cómo no, esas curvas desnudas de unas caderas mostrándose tan insinuantes, majestuosas y encantadoras le parecieron por completo una tentación, incluso más, significaron una inexplicable puerta a todo su descontrol.

¡Al demonio! Su esposa lo había dejado por otro, qué importaba si la más fina dama o un puto de primera ocupaban su lugar, de todos modos su monotonía ya estaba fracturada, hecha completamente trizas.

Apretando su brazo y atrayéndolo hacia él, Mikami nuevamente se dejó conquistar, cuando forzando el mentón de aquel muchacho le obligó a mirarlo directo a sus ojos, donde un pequeño cruce de miradas los detuvo por un tiempo, e impaciente se dispuso a besarlo, a probar con insolencia un par de labios tentativos para cualquiera, más para él por ser desconocidos aún.

—Ni lo pienses— Sin embargo, aquel castaño de la perdición no se lo permitió, enseguida volteó su rostro resguardando en su cara un semblante de enojo total y cierta repulsión ante la acción— No quiero besos.

_Qué shock._

—Lo siento, pensé que…

Parece que cualquier deseo por una segunda ronda pasó a ser historia, en el instante en que el de cabellos claros se levantó raudo de la cama, dispuesto a vestirse y largarse de allí.

—¡Espera!— El moreno nuevamente lo detuvo, esta vez tomándole de su brazo e impidiéndole escapar— ...Te pagaré.

—¡¿Quién demonios crees que soy?!— El otro se zafó con fuerza del agarre. Aquellas palabras le hicieron enojar, mucho más, _¿Quién lo había cogido, un tonto?_— ¿De verdad piensas que voy a cobrarte por haber tenido sexo?

—¿No eres un…?— Mikami enseguida calló, exasperado al pensar que se había equivocado todo este tiempo— Entonces qué… ¿Debo pensar que te acostaste conmigo por diversión?

La mirada enfurecida que recibió lo dejó helado, como si hubiese dado de lleno en algún punto frágil de su fugaz compañero de cama.

—Te has respondido tú solo— Terminó por abotonar su camisa y colocar sus zapatos. Acto seguido, se marchó, dejando a un confuso Teru con más dudas aún.

_¿Con quién carajos se había metido?_

…

Esa mañana las nubes cubrían gran parte de la ciudad, demacrando alevosamente la –alguna vez- pintoresca vista desde su ventana. Quizás la lluvia complacería con su inoportuna visita esta vez, pues la helada de aquel día de Marzo empañaba con malicia los vidrios de su oficina, otorgándole poca claridad y de paso escaso panorama.

No obstante, a Teru no parecía importarle, es más, ni siquiera pensaba en ello. La imagen desquiciada del rostro de aquel chico sin nombre, que apenas había logrado conocer, contrayéndose de placer frente a él ocupaba cada pensamiento, tanto, como para dejar casos incompletos y amontonados sobre su escritorio, en las pocas horas que habían pasado desde su llegada al despacho.

Y es que si pudiese describir con una palabra el cómo se hallaba ahora, seguramente diría _desconcertado_. Largos días habían pasado ya desde aquel pequeño incidente, pero aún no lograba sacar de su mente el recuerdo de lo que una simple noche descolocado por su separación y pasado de copas lo había llevado a hacer. Después de todo, no todos los días te acuestas con un desconocido y más con un hombre. Sexo que por definición, siempre lo había encontrado repugnante.

_"__¿Debo pensar que te acostaste conmigo por diversión?"_

_"__Te has respondido tú solo"_

Já, ¿Por qué aquello le daba tantas vueltas, sin ningún ápice de ánimo por salir de su cabeza? …Uff, suspiró.

—Debería ponerme a trabajar…— Murmuró con desgano, cerrando sus ojos pesadamente y sirviéndose nuevamente un poco de licor.

—Disculpe Mikami, él está aquí— El inesperado llamado desde el intercomunicador sobre su escritorio despejó al impecable licenciado de todo lío mental que le mantenía ocupado hasta ese instante. Y presuroso tomó asiento, esperando de piernas cruzadas a quien había mandado a llamar.

—Hazlo pasar.

Dio aviso a su secretaria e instantáneamente frente a él se abrió la puerta, apareciendo aquel amigo con quien tantas juergas y demases había experimentado, el mismo que fue recibido por una grata y nada de común expresión.

—¿Bebiendo tan temprano?

—No me hará nada una copa— Mikami ni se levantó de su asiento, al contrario, hizo un ademán para que su visitante se acomodara en la silla a su frente— Siéntate Matt.

—Uff, qué serio— Obedeció bufando bromista el, al parecer, alegre muchacho, advirtiendo algo extraño en la mirada del otro, pero calló cualquier pregunta para averiguarlo, sencillamente se dispuso a escucharlo— Y dime, ¿Para qué me necesitabas?

—Me es de suma importancia que busques a alguien.

_Mmmm._

Ciertamente, al chico de atuendo a rayas aquello no le sorprendió, no era primera vez que le pedía su ayuda. Pues con su gran habilidad en las comunicaciones y gracias a sus contactos, siempre lograba dar con su objetivo, por muy difícil y escurridizo que éste fuera.

Así que era eso, un negocio. Verdaderamente se había preocupado por nada, aunque el recibir una llamada tan temprano por la mañana de parte de su amigo le pareció significante, no era algo importante como para dejar a su queridísimo novio con las ganas. Vaya que Elle se iba a enojar si le contaba.

—¿Y de quién se trata esta vez?— Preguntó, prendiendo esa maquinita infernal que tanto detestaba Mikami, echándose sobre la silla como si nada y dispuesto a jugar mientras se abastecía de información para su nuevo trabajo. Despreocupado, esperando como acto reflejo las sobras palabras de su amigo "_Apaga eso Matt_". Pero no, aquello nunca se oyó, al contrario, lo que escuchó luego obviamente no cabía en sus posibilidades a salir de la boca del mayor.

—Tuve sexo con un hombre.

Los despreocupados ojos color esmeralda de Mail pasaron a ser grandes, brindándole a su rostro un semblante de sorpresa total y desencajada. Había oído bien, pero sencillamente no se lo esperaba de Teru, alguien correcto, sobrio, equilibrado y apegado demasiado a conservadores pensamientos, todo lo opuesto a él. Si en más de una ocasión se cuestionó en haberle confesado su verdadera condición sexual a su entrañable casi hermano por miedo a su reacción, a una eventual separación después de largos años de amistad, esto definitivamente no tenía comparación.

Tanto miedo para nada, ¿Eso significaba que Mikami también era gay? No necesariamente… _¿O sí?_

—¿Q…Qué? ¿Cómo dices?

—Eso Matt, me acosté con un chico…— Afirmó. Seguro y claro, no había error— Y siendo sincero, no sé cómo sucedió.

—¿Y qué? ¿Despecho porque Takada-san te dejó?

—Ni siquiera sé si puedo relacionarlo a eso— Acomplejado se levantó de su silla, dando de lleno con el reflejo de su rostro en el gran ventanal, bebiendo desesperado hasta la última gota de su trago— Por eso deseo averiguarlo, tengo que volver a ver a ese chico. Necesito respuestas.

_Confusión, confusión, confusión._ En un manojo de ello se había convertido y obviamente el menor lo notó. El pelinegro siempre era de tomar decisiones con base y peso, jamás a la ligera, por eso sabía que estaba determinado. ¿Qué podía hacer como su colega y amigo más que ayudarle? Simplemente se resignó.

—Está bien, está bien, ¿Alguna pista del chico?

—Castaño, de veintitantos años tal vez, alto. Lo conocí en algún bar cercano, a dos o tres cuadras de aquí.

—¿Es todo? ¿Ni siquiera tienes su nombre?

—No… lo sé.

—¿Te acostaste con él sin preguntarle el nombre? ¿En qué mundo vives Teru?— Matt se echó a reír, divertido.

—En el mismo que el tuyo. Sólo preocúpate de encontrarlo, eres bueno en esto ¿No? Sé que darás con él. Te pagaré bien.

—Haa, está bien. Sabes que cumplo mi trabajo, pero… ¿Qué pretendes hacer al encontrarlo?— El pelirrojo simplemente volvió como si nada hubiera pasado a la guerra entre los botones de su consola y sus dedos. Sin ver la sonrisa que se produjo en su amigo luego.

—Tú sólo localízalo, yo me encargo del resto.


End file.
